Life In a Mirror Part 1
by Draco3
Summary: The DD are hearing strange noises, and when Ken finds a strange object in the Digiworld, the DD get transported to an alternate universe


I do not own Digimon. This will be a four part story, and the title will make more sense in part 2.  
  
  
"I will now be handing back your tests, along with their scores." Mr. Fujiyama said. He walked down the aisle, handing kids their tests, until he got to Tai, who was sleeping. "Mr. Kamiya." He said. Tai stood up. "Yes? Do you need something?" Tai said. "You were sleeping again, and by the look of your test score, you were also asleep during that." Mr. Fujiyama replied. "It's not my fault, I can never get to sleep because of the thing that lives under my bed!" Tai protested. The class started laughing hysterically. "Tai, you're sixteen, you shouldn't be afraid of monsters under your bed." Mr. Fujiyama said. He handed Tai his test. Tai looked at the big red letter at the corner of the test: F.  
  
"Hey Davis! Over here!" T.K. yelled across the lunchroom. The Digidestined had their own table. Davis noticed some of the older Digidestined were giggling, and Tai was sitting at a table across the room, by himself. "What's going on?" Davis asked Matt. "Tai said the stupidest thing during science class, he said that there are monsters living under his bed!" Matt replied. Davis walked over to Tai's table. "Hey Tai, it's OK, I could swear that something is in my closet, because I hear strange noises coming out of it at night, and something keeps eating all of my stuff." Davis said. "You just need a way to prove that something is under your bed."   
"I have proof." Tai said.  
"What is it?"  
Tai pulled up his sleeve, and Davis noticed some scratch marks on his arm.  
"My parents think that it was our cat, so they sent me to see a psychiatrist."  
The two noticed Ken walking over to them. "I don't think that it was right for them to laugh at you." Ken said. "I have a problem, too." Ken said.   
"Great, let's hear it!" Davis said.  
"At night, my dresser drawers always open and close themselves." Ken said.  
"Something's going on, and I don't think it's very good." Tai said.  
  
"OK, see you tomarrow T.K." Matt said. He hung up the phone. "Dad, Im going to bed now!" Matt yelled.  
In the living room, four rooms away, Mr. Ishida mumbled, "OK."  
"Dad!?"  
"OK."  
"Dad! Are you alright!?"  
"Yes."  
"DAD!"  
"I'M FINE!" Mr. Ishida screamed.  
"Well I can't hear you! I'm four rooms away!"  
"Then why didn't you just come in here instead of screaming to me!?"  
"Because!"  
"That's not an answer! And stop yelling!"  
"Okay!"  
Matt went to his bedroom. "Stupid Tai thinks that he has monsters under the bed." He said to himself and started giggling.  
Grrrr.  
Matt heard a noise coming from the window.  
"Who's there?" He asked, sitting up in bed.  
Grrrr!  
It was louder this time. "Tai! If that's you playing a trick on me, I'm going to kill you!"  
All of a sudden, the window shattered into pieces. Matt ran out of the room and ran to his dad. "Dad! I heard a growl coming from the window, and then it shattered!" Matt said.  
Matt and his dad went up to his room.  
Nothing was there. The window was fine. Mr. Ishida glared at Matt.  
"But I saw it happen!" Matt said.  
  
"Hey kid! Can't you fight back!?" The school bully said.  
"That is a stupid question, your 'henchmen' are holding my hands and feet, I can't move." Tai replied.   
"I never have stupid questions!" The bully punched Tai in the stomach. "Why don't you get your monster to come help you!?"  
"Look! There it is!" Tai yelled. The bullies dropped him to the ground, and he ran.  
"I don't see it!" The leader said. They turned around and saw that Tai was gone, and quickly ran after him.  
"I don't need this an hour before school!" Tai said to himself, he was nowhere near the school yet. "I can't get to school, so I'll just go to the nearest friend's house." Tai said to himself. He then remembered the house Izzy had just moved to was on the next block. The bullies were catching up. He was on Izzy's lawn now, aand that was when he was caught. The leader threw a rock, hitting Tai in the leg, and knocking him down. "So, you wanna go to your friends house?" The leader said, "Take him in, boys!"  
The four boys picked him up, and threw him through the window, wich, unfortunately, was closed.  
  
Izzy was eating breakfast, when, the window behind him was shattered, and Tai landed on the ground.  
"Tai, what are you doing coming through the window of my house?" Izzy asked.  
"Bully trouble." Tai replied, standing up. "Can you give me a ride to school?"  
I have an extra bike you can barrow." Izzy replied. "Thanks." Tai said.  
  
"Well, my mom said that the window repair men would have no problem at all." Izzy said. "That's good." Tai replied. "Hey Tai, can you help me?" Matt yelled from the bushes. Tai walked over to him. "You should hurry, they unlock the doors in five minutes." Tai said. "Last night I heard growling coming from the window, and then it shattered, so I went downstairs, and when I came back up, It was fixed!" Matt said. "Let's talk to Ken at lunch and see if he has found anything out yet." Tai said.  
  
At lunch, Matt sat at the new table that the four, Tai, Davis, Ken, and he had claimed to be theirs now. "I found something, If you guys come to my house tonight I'll show you." Ken said.  
  
Back at the DD table, the rest of the kids were talking about what they thought was going on. "Someone should go see what's going on over there." Joe said. "But we don't want to be spies." Izzy said. "Sure we do." Kari said and got up and walked to their table.  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked. "Nothing," Tai responded,"But you can walk home by yourself tonight, I'm going to Ken's house."  
"OK." Kari said and walked back to her table.  
"Well?" T.K. asked.  
"They're having secret meeting without us." She replied.  
"What kind of meeting? A Monster-under-the-bed-club meeting?" T.K. said sarcastically, and they all started laughing.  
  
"Look what I've found in the Digiworld." Ken said that night at his house. He showed them a map of a remote area of the digiworld, and a strange, swirling object was there. "What's that?" Davis asked. "I havn't figured it out yet, but things are coming through it." Ken said.  
"Does that mean that the things in our rooms are real?" Tai asked.  
"I'm almost positive that they are, and they're coming through that thing in the digiworld, somebody left the gate open." Ken said.  
"It wasn't me." Davis said. "Well, actually, it was me sort of. I did it." He confessed.  
"Well, I can't close the Digiport, I want one of you to try it with your original digivices." Ken said.  
"Okay." Tai said taking out his Digivice. He held it up to the computer, and a strange light came out and sucked them into the portal.  
  



End file.
